The first time ever I saw your face
by Nachans
Summary: "A primeira vez que vi seu rosto, eu pensei que o sol nascia em seus olhos. E a lua e as estrelas eram os presentes que você deu aos céus escuros e sem fim, meu amor." Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K Rowling.


**Nota: **Essa é apenas uma ideia que tive e resolvi escrever, é a primeira vez que faço Jily então perdoe-me se algo estiver ruim.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

─ Joga mais fraco, Sirius! ─ James gritou para o melhor amigo do outro lado do gramado. Virou-se para Remus e Peter sentados á sua direita debaixo da árvore. ─ Certeza de que não querem jogar?

Remus apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem retirar seus olhos do livro. E Peter respondeu um não enquanto copiava as tarefas do amigo ao seu lado. James deu de ombros e jogou a bola de volta para Sirius. Como a tarde estava quente, todo mundo havia saído do castelo para ficar tomando um ar em frente ao lago, e com os marotos não era diferente; enquanto Remus lia e Peter copiava o dever de astronomia, James jogava um pouco de bola com Sirius, para passar o tempo. Mas o problema era que Sirius jogava forte demais, e como estava muito longe, não conseguia ouvir os pedidos para jogar mais fraco do amigo.

Quando Sirius jogou novamente, James estava retirando seus óculos para limpar uma mancha no meio da lente e por isso, não foi capaz de pegar a bola amarela ─ e mesmo se não estivesse limpando seus óculos, talvez não pegaria, porque o outro havia jogado bem mais alto dessa vez. Recolocou seus óculos e fez um sinal para que Sirius esperasse enquanto ele fosse pegar a bola.

Saiu pelo gramado procurando por aquele objeto amarelo, e o viu rolando até uma árvore, aonde um grupo de garotas estava reunido. Passou a mão pelos cabelos os arrumando ─ se é que podia ser colocado dessa forma ─ e andou em direção ao grupo. Conforme se aproximava, percebeu que Dorcas e Marlene estavam ali e havia mais uma garota, uma ruiva. Não conseguia ver o rosto da ruiva, pois esta estava de costas para ele, mas conseguia ver que era ela quem havia pego a bola.

─ Boa tarde, meninas. ─ Disse ao que se aproximou das três. ─ Doe. Marlene ─ Deu um gentil e charmoso sorriso para as duas meninas e então, parou perto delas.

─ James! ─ Marlene, sua fiel amiga de infância, lhe saudou calorosamente. ─ O que faz aqui?

─ Olá, Marley. ─ Sorriu. ─ Eu vim buscar minha bola que caiu por aqui. Vocês a viram? ─ Perguntou como se não tivesse visto a enorme bola amarela nas mãos da menina que estava na sua esquerda, alguns metros abaixo de si por estar sentada.

─ Seria essa aqui? ─ Ouviu uma voz desconhecida lhe perguntar.

─ Deixe-me dar uma olha- ─ Por alguns minutos, seu corpo ficou sem reação. Sua voz ficou presa na garganta e sentiu seu coração bater como um louco. ─ -da ─ Completou a palavra, enquanto Marlene e Dorcas trocavam olhares e alguns risinhos bobos de garotas.

O motivo para a súbita reação era que, estava diante da coisa mais linda que já havia visto em toda a sua vida: uma garota. Mas não era qualquer garota, com certeza não. Ela tinha uma pele clara e um rosto de anjo com olhos verdes. Não, não eram simplesmente verdes. Seus olhos eram donos de um verde brilhante, um brilho natural e ingênuo. E aqueles lábios rosados e levemente carnudos? Tão delicados e bem desenhados. Os cabelos acaju, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto com alguns fios lhe caindo no rosto. Ela era perfeita. Pela primeira vez, não eram os seios de uma garota que ele olhava primeiro, mas sim seu rosto ─ nem daria para realmente olhar seus seios, pois sua camisa era fechada até em cima. Estava sem gravata e sentava delicadamente, as mãos pequenas agarrando a bola em seu colo.

─ Então? É essa? ─ A perfeita dama na sua frente lhe perguntou.

─ É, é s-sim. ─ Falou com a voz trêmula, ajeitando a gravata; de repente ela parecia mais apertada, o sufocando.

Marlene e Dorcas caíam na gargalhada, enquanto observavam o fracasso do amigo. A menina sem nome se levantou, delicadamente, e esticou os braços lhe dando a bola. James engoliu seco e a pegou das mãos da menina. Então ela sorriu. E aquele sorriso o fez ficar vermelho, vermelho de uma forma que ele nunca imaginaria que ficaria. E aquele sorriso o fez ficar sem reação, o fez ficar igual a uma estátua olhando para a menina na sua frente.

─ O-obrigado! ─ Agradeceu voltando ao normal e afastando o olhar da garota.

─ Por nada. ─ Ela disse ─ Me chamo Lily Evans, muito prazer. ─ Estendeu a mão para ele, ainda com um gentil sorriso.

─ James. James Potter. ─ Se segurou ao máximo para não gaguejar, e parecer ainda mais como um idiota para ela. ─ Muito prazer. ─ Apertou a mão dela bem fraco, tendo o cuidado com toda a sua delicadeza; era uma mão tão pequena e tão macia.

─ O prazer é todo meu. ─ Ela respondeu colocando a mecha de cabelo que lhe caía no rosto para trás da orelha, e fazendo o coração de James ficar ainda mais derretido.

Lily. Lily Evans. Esse era o nome da garota. Ouvira uma vez que Lily significava Lírio, e era exatamente isso o que ela parecia para ele; um lírio. Lírios eram flores aparentemente delicadas, com cores vivas e suaves. Sem contar que representavam o verão a fartura e o amor eterno...e a pureza. Todas essas palavras combinavam para aquela menina. Aquela menina que acabara de conhecer e que lhe fazia o coração bater mais forte por alguma razão. Aquela delicada flor calorosa.

─ Já está quase na hora do jantar, acho melhor entrarmos para tomar um banho e guardar nossas coisas. ─ A voz de Marlene se fez presente.

James estava perdido no olhar gentil e alegre da menina na sua frente, e por isso demorou um pouco para entender o que estava prestes a acontecer; ela estava indo embora.

─ Ah, bem...─ Lily disse virando para suas coisas e se abaixando para pega-las, e quando terminou, virou-se novamente para James. ─ Nós vemos por aí. ─ Disse lhe dando um sorriso e então indo embora com as outras duas.

─ Nos vemos...─ James sussurrou para o nada, enquanto a observava ir embora para o castelo.

Ficou ali parado por alguns minutos, apenas a observando partir e quando essa sumiu de sua vista, ficou observando o nada. Totalmente se esquecendo de que estava jogando bola com Sirius, se esquecendo até porque tinha ido até ali. Tudo o que conseguia pensar, era em como queria poder encarar mais um pouco aqueles olhos verdes e beijar suavemente aqueles lábios rosados.

─ Pelas barbas de Merlin, James! ─ Sirius disse vindo em sua direção, com Remus e Peter ao seu lado.─ Como é que você consegue demorar tanto só para pegar uma bola?!

─ James? Está tudo bem? ─ Remus perguntou, com aquele tom de preocupado que só ele tinha.

James virou para os amigos com um sorriso meio bobo nos lábios:

─ Meus caros, eu descobri que amo Lírio. ─ Disse com um ar apaixonado, soltando uma fraca risada e dando uma olhada para trás, onde a garota havia desaparecido com as outras duas, enquanto os outros três trocavam olhares confusos.


End file.
